Be My Wife
by sampaijumpa
Summary: Ketika semua orang tak memperhatikanmu, aku selalu mengawasimu. Aku bernafas hanya untukmu. Hidup untuk menjagamu. Hiduplah bersamaku dan akan ku buat kau bahagia.


**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: OOC, abal, typo.**

**Sebuah sekuel dari 'Storm Sense'. Agak pendek dan mungkin sangat kurang bagus, tapi saya tetap berharap ada yang mau membaca.**

**Be My Wife**

Berminggu-minggu yang lalu, hubungan Sasuke dan Hinata hanyalah sebatas sesama ninja, sesama warga Konoha yang tak pernah menyapa, bicara, bercanda layaknya teman. Mereka bagai tinggal di sebuah dimensi paralel. Saat Sasuke dan Hinata ada di tempat yang sama, mereka seolah hantu bagi yang lainnya. Sama-sama tak menyadari dan saling terpengaruh. Tapi siapa yang tahu bahwa Sasuke tak seperti itu dalam hatinya? Siapa menduga bahwa Hinata hanya berpura-pura?

Saat genin dulu, Sasuke sering memperhatikan Hinata. Ketika masih di akademi, Hinata juga mengamati Sasuke. Tapi tak ada seorang pun yang tahu. Karena bahkan mereka sendiri tak tahu. Keduanya masih belum menemukannya. Kenapa mereka saling memperhatikan?

Untuk membuat rasa penasarannya mati, Hinata memberikan dugaan yang dikarang sendiri olehnya. Meskipun tak jarang hati Hinata mempertanyakannya, tapi setidaknya memikirkan dugaan itu cukup rasional juga tak salah. Jadi ia menerimanya. Segala dugaan kenapa dia memperhatikan Sasuke. Mungkin karena dia teman dekat Naruto, pemuda yang dicintainya. Tak salah kan, memperhatikan sahabat akrab orang yang kita cinta?

Sasuke pun membuat hipotesa dengan otak jeniusnya. Dia memperhatikan Hinata, karena mungkin gadis itu berbeda dengan yang lain. Ya, dia tak mengejar-ngejar Sasuke dan malah naksir si Dobe payah. Sesuatu yang dianggap Sasuke tak mormal dan memunculkan penasaran dalam dirinya. Hanya itu.

Hanya itu?

Kenapa rasanya itu kesimpulan terbodoh yang pernah dipikirkan Uchiha seperti dia? Walau cukup rasional, pikirannya sendiri menolaknya.

Kenapa?

Karena sebenarnya jauh di dalam hati Sasuke, ada api yang terus membesar, membakar dirinya hingga ia merasa sesak, saat Hinata berada dalam jangkauan matanya. Ada musik yang mengalun indah ketika suara Hinata mampir di telinganya. Matanya menangkap lukisan terindah ketika ia melihat senyum Hinata. Ada sesuatu di mata lavendernya hingga Sasuke tak bisa mengalihkan pandangan pada hal lain selain mata itu.

Perasaannya terkunci, hatinya membeku, dan jiwanya membatu saat Hinata menahan tangis di halaman kuil waktu itu. Saat itu ia baru tahu bahwa semua yang ia yakini selama ini salah.

Mungkin rasionalitas memang penting, tapi kadang kerasionalan pun bisa menjadi sangat tidak rasional ketika hati memutarbalikkan semuanya dan menunjukkan kebenaran yang selama ini tersembunyi. Ketika saat itu terjadi, bukanlah fakta yang diharapkan, tapi perbaikan menuju kesempurnaan yang tak mungkin diraih dicita-citakan. Karena mencapai ketidakmungkinan adalah mustahil, namun mencita-citakan ketidakmungkinan adalah harapan yang harus diperjuangkan. Dan perjuangan itulah yang akan membalikkan keadaan. Setiap kemungkinan nol bisa bertambah saat ada tekad yang mendorongnya. Dan Sasuke telah bertekad, mulai waktu itu, mulai saat ia berjanji akan membantu Hinata, ia akan mewujudkan janji itu.

"Sasuke-kun?"

Mendengar suara lembut yang menyejukkan hati itu, Sasuke tersadar dari lamunannya. Wajah yang tadinya memandang langit, beralih pada sosok cantik berambut indigo yang sedang tersenyum padanya sekarang. "Hn?"

"Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Hn?"

K-kau tidak mendengarkan ku, ya?"

"Hn."

Aku berniat untuk memberikan kado pada Ino-chan. Dia dan Shikamaru kan akan menikah minggu depan," jelas Hinata.

"Hn." Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya lagi.

"Menurut mu aku harus memberikan apa?"

Ketika melihat mereka yang duduk di bawah pohon sakura saat ini, mungkin kau berpikir bahwa hanya ada Hinata yang mendominasi percakapan sementara Sasuke tak memperdulikan. Dan itu memang benar.

Sasuke tak tertarik mendengarkan Hinata yang terus menceritakan pernikahan orang lain. Kenapa tak membicarakan tentang mereka saja? Tentang pernikahan mereka berdua, mungkin?

Pikiran terakhir sukses mengantarkan Sasuke merasa jadi orang paling bodoh. Kenapa mengharapkan yang bukan-bukan?

"Sasuke-kun memikirkan apa?"

"Hn?" Sasuke menatap Hinata, tepat di matanya, lekat-lekat. Sedikit pun tak berkedip. Membuat Hinata jadi sedikit salah tingkah hingga gadis itu lebih memilih melihat tanah dari pada wajah Sasuke. Dan kalau tidak salah, sekilas Sasuke melihat rona merah di wajahnya.

Oh, Tuhan! Bahkan tingkahnya pun menggemaskan!

"Kenapa?" untuk pertama kalinya hari itu, Sasuke mengeluarkan kata selain 'hn'.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun tadi melamun," Hinata mulai memainkan jarinya, pertanda Sasuke benar-benar membuatnya gugup kali ini. "Melamun apa?"

"Pernikahan…" nada suara Sasuke terdengar tak yakin. Haruskah ia mengatakannya pada Hinata?

"Pernikahan? Ino-chan dan Shikamaru?"

"Bukan," tukas Sasuke pelan.

"Oh," sahut Hinata.

Suasana hening kembali. Terlalu sepi padahal ada dua orang yang sedang bersama dan saling mengenal di sini. Kenapa tak ada sama sekali pembicaraan yang baik? Akankah berakhir seperti ini?

"Lalu?" Hinata menyelamatkan dunia dengan membuka mulutnya lagi.

"Aku," dan kau.

"Oh," ada nada kecewa dalam suara itu dan membuat Sasuke merasa di tolak padahal ia belum mengatakan apa-apa. Ironi.

Hinata pasti masih mencintai 'dia'. Gadis ini tak mungkin mau menerimanya. Pikiran pesimis yang selalu ada dalam diri Sasuke muncul dan mengacaukan hatinya.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Sasuke, mata Hinata mulai berkaca-kaca. Ia menggigit bibirnya yang bergetar. Beruntung rambut panjangnya membuat segalanya menjadi samar saat ia menunduk. 'Kenapa? Bukankah dia sudah berjanji untuk membantu ku? Ah, aku seharusnya memang tak terlalu berharap.'

Menyadari bahwa Hinata tak lagi bersuara, Sasuke membuka mulut. "Jam dinding?"

Hinata tak merespon.

Sasuke mengernyit heran. "Kado Ino dan Shikamaru. Jam dinding?"

Hinata masih diam.

"Aku rasa itu hadiah yang bagus. Shikamaru harus tahu waktu. Kau tahu kan, dia agak pemalas," Sasuke mencoba membuat lelucon namun Hinata tak menanggapi. Sasuke jadi sedikit kesal. Apa tadi dia salah bicara? Soal pernikahan itu? Sebenci itukah Hinata padanya? Sial! Seharusnya tadi dia tak usah mengatakannya.

"Hinata?" panggil Sasuke. Sorot matanya terlihat khawatir.

"Y-ya. S-sebaiknya nanti aku beli." Hati Hinata menyuruhnya untuk segera pergi. Dia akan menangis jika terus di sini. Oh, bertahan Hinata. Bertahan.

Sasuke benci ini. Dia benci diacuhkan. Kenapa Hinata tak mau memandang wajahnya? Ada apa sebenarnya?

Hinata beranjak dari tempatnya, wajahnya terus menunduk. "A-aku harus pergi."

Sasuke ikut berdiri. "Kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Aku ada s-sedikit urusan."

"…"

Hinata mengepalkan tangannya, mencoba untuk mengumpulkan kekuatan agar dia tak menangis di hadapan Sasuke. Bicara terasa berat untuknya saat ini. Air matanya bisa saja mengalir setiap waktu. "M-mungkin hari-hari b-berikutnya aku agak sibuk. J-jadi tak usah k-ke sini lagi. A-aku tak punya waktu b-banyak." Hinata menarik nafas dalam, "O-otou-san ingin menemuiku sekarang," ujarnya. Bagus Hinata. Kau telah berbohong. Hatinya meronta.

Saat Hinata membalikkan badannya, Sasuke masih terpaku. Dia mencerna semuanya. Perkataan Hinata barusan. Apakah dia tak ingin menemui Sasuke lagi? Sebegitubesarkah dampak kata 'pernikahan' itu?

Tapi Sasuke harus memastikannya sendiri. Dia tak ingin berlarut-larut seperti ini.

Air mata mulai jatuh dari pelupuk mata Hinata. Sesenggukan dia berjalan. Sulit sekali rasanya menahan segalanya agar tak tumpah. Dia sendiri tak tahu kenapa, tapi dia serasa egois. Bagamana ini?

Sebuah tangan menarik Hinata dan memaksanya berbalik.

"Katakan." Suara Sasuke datar. Genggamannya mengerat.

Hinata terus menunduk.

Samar-samar Sasuke mendengar isakan. Wajahnya yang tadi keras kini melembut. Tangannya melepaskan Hinata. "Apa aku menyakitimu?"

"…"

Rahang Sasuke menegang. Setengah mati dia berusaha agar emosi tak keluar. Tangannya perlahan menyentuh pipi Hinata, memaksa gadis itu mendongakkan wajahnya.

Alangkah terkejutnya Sasuke melihat wajah cantik itu penuh air mata. Hatinya serasa pecah, hancur. Gadis ini menangis karenanya? Dia terlalu egois.

"Hinata?"

Hancur. Hancur sudah pertahanan Hinata agar tak ketahuan Sasuke dia menangis. Air matanya keluar semakin deras. Bagaimana ini Hinata? Haruskah dia pakai alasan dan menyalahkan debu yang terbang ke matanya? Sangat tak masuk akal.

"Maaf."

"Ti-tidak perlu."

"Maafkan aku."

Hinata menggeleng, "Aku yang harusnya minta maaf," ujar Hinata sambil menangis, "kelihatannya aku benar-benar merepotkanmu." Hinata melirik ke arah lain. Tak berani menatap Sasuke.

"Bukankah sudah pernah ku katakan? Aku tak akan repot olehmu." Sasuke keberatan. Ya. Dia keberatan atas alasan Hinata. Kalau dia memang ingin menjauhi Sasuke, bilang saja terus terang. Beres kan?

"T-tapi pasti akan ada yang marah."

"Siapa?" gemertak gigi Sasuke tak terkendali, matanya berubah merah. Siapa yang berani memarahi Hinata karena dekat dengan Sasuke? Apa haknya mengurusi pribadi orang lain?

"C-calon isteri mu, mungkin…?" sahut Hinata lirih.

Calon isteri? Siapa? Memang Sasuke punya calon isteri? Sejak kapan? Kenapa dirinya sendiri tak tahu?

Sasuke memandang tak percaya pada Hinata. Otak jeniusnya dengan cepat memproses semua informasi yang baru ditangkapnya.

Benarkah ini? Hinata…dia…

Tak perlu hitungan detik, Sasuke segera menghambur dan memeluk erat Hinata. Gadis itu memang meronta, tapi Sasuke tak mengizinkannya. Setiap Hinata meronta, setiap itu pula Sasuke semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Lepaskan Sasuke…" pinta Hinata yang sudah kehabisan tenaga.

Senyum Sasuke semakin lebar, "Jangan menangis," kata Sasuke lembut. Tangannya membelai kepala Hinata, berniat menenangkannya.

Hinata diam.

"Kenapa tadi menangis?"

"A-aku…" Hinata gugup, wajahnya dengan cepat memerah, "A-aku…kau…pernikahan…"

"Aku tak akan menikah," ada tawa kecil yang diperdengarkan Sasuke, "Aku tak akan menikah jika mempelai wanitanya bukan kau."

Hinata benar-benar terdiam. Warna merah di wajahnya semakin gelap. "K-kenapa? Bukankah kau akan menikah? Dan ca-calon isterimu…mungkin dia m-marah karena aku…" selalu bersamamu, "kau tadi me-melamun k-karena p-pernikahanmu k-kan?"

Sasuke mendorong sedikit tubuh Hinata agar dia bisa melihatnya. "Dengar," Sasuke lagi-lagi tersenyum, "Hiduplah bersamaku dan akan ku buat kau bahagia." Sasuke meneruskan kata-kata selanjutnya dalam hati.

**Tetaplah di sisiku agar kau tak sendiri. Dampingi aku dan aku akan menjagamu. Cintai aku dan akan ku berikan segalanya untukmu. Karena hanya akulah yang mampu menarikmu. Hanya aku lah yang bisa menghapus air matamu. Hanya aku yang berhak mencintaimu. Hanya aku.**

"Bolehkah, aku ber-berharap?" Apa aku tak akan menyakitimu? Bagaimana jika cintaku tak bisa tumbuh bersamamu? Aku hanya akan menjadi duri bagimu? Haruskah aku mempertaruhkan mu?

Sasuke tersenyum yakin bahwa Hinata mulai merasakan sesuatu padanya. "Aku akan membantumu. Akan ku buat kau mencintaiku."

Tak pernah sekalipun Sasuke mengatakan pada Hinata kalau dia mencintainya. Tapi Hinata bisa merasakannya. Setiap cara Sasuke menenangkannya, membantunya, menghiburnya. Semua itu sudah menjadi bagian dari hidup Hinata. Sasuke telah masuk dan mengakar serta tumbuh perlahan dalam hatinya.

**Ketika semua orang tak memperhatikan mu, aku selalu mengawasi mu. Saat semua orang mengacuhkan mu, aku malah tertarik padamu dan mengacuhkan dunia yang menjadi tempat kaki ku berpijak. Karena sesungguhnya bukanlah itu yang ku inginkan. Aku bernafas hanya untukmu. Hidup untuk menjagamu. Bertarung untuk mu. Aku ada karena mu.**

**-Owari-**

**Hancur lebur. Saya tahu itu. Sekali ini kapasitas otak saya memang nggak mampu bikin fic yang romance. ***Memangnya pernah mampu?*****

**Maafkan saya, tapi saya memang ingin benar-benar segera menuntaskan setiap series dari 'Storm Sense', soalnya saya mulai kehilangan mood buat nulis fic sekuel ini. Jadi sebelum benar-benar hilang, Haze bikin aja.**

**Kenapa judulnya 'Be My Wife'? Karena Sasuke udah ngajuin lamaran ke Hinata.**

**Dengan begini semuanya telah selesai, kan? Atau benarkah begitu?**

**Tergantung saya keputusannya. Hahaha ***timpucked*****

**Keputusan saya bergantung pada anda. Mau lanjut atau enggak? Itu terserah para reviewers.**

**Nggak juga dink. Kalau mood saya udah balik, mau ada yang minta atau enggak pasti saya tulis. Nulis kan, untuk kesenangan batin? Tapi kalau udah balik. *,==" nggak jelas gini?***

**Ya sudahlah. Abaikan saja curhatan saya yang nggak penting itu.**

**Untuk Rufa Kha, makasih. Haze akan belajar kelar untuk UAS supaya dapat hasil baik. Arrigatou Gozaimasu.**

**Mind to Review?**


End file.
